Eternal Love
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: pasarán los años y no me permito olvidarte, así como no permito que te olviden quienes tuvieron la dicha de conocerte. ONESHOT VIKTUUURI


**Hola nuevamente!. Vengo con una nueva historia n.n, comienzo a darme cuenta que lo mío son los oneshots jejeje.**

 **Pareja: Viktuuri**

 **Género: tragedia y romance.**

 **Disclaimer blah blah blah Yoi no es mío etc. Etc.**

La vida puede ser de tantas maneras, generosa, solidaria, puede ser amiga y sonreírte de tantas formas, claro que cuando menos lo esperas, es cruel y despiadada, siendo capaz hasta de arrebatarte aquello que tanto amas porque simplemente, de entre tantos seres humanos en este mundo, resultaste ser el elegido.

Todo eso lo aprendí porque, yo fui uno de esos pocos desdichados elegiods, soy alguien que no puede creer que simple y sencillamente ya no estás a mi lado. A veces me pregunto ¿porqué? Pese a que conozco muy bien la respuesta sin embargo, me niego en momento a aceptarla.

Otras veces me cuestiono si hice algo mal, si en algo fallé, si te defraudé, en algo no cumplí pero todas mis respuestas a ello son puros no, la gente que tuvo la fortuna de conocerme tanto por separado tuyo como estando juntos hasta hoy me repite que fue injusta nuestra separación, siendo la pareja más famosa, apoyada, querida y siempre dando de qué hablar, esas mismas personas hasta hoy se hacen la misma pregunta…?porqué no sucedió eso con otros y si con nosotros?, y antes les respondía que ni yo lo sabía, ahora ya ni les contesto porque siento que la hacerlo vuelvo a abrir esas heridas que con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad cerré.

¿sabes?, éstos últimos cuatro años han sido para mí peor que la muerte, si no te tengo a mi lado que sentido tiene estar vivo si ya no tengo el honor de ver tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus gestos, tus enojos, tus alegrías y escuchar de tu voz mi nombre, decir que me amas, y que estaríamos siempre juntos…ese siempre ahora sé que nunca va a llegar. Pero, pese a ello yo no te olvido y no permito que nadie se olvide de ti pues en todos y cada uno de nosotros cambiaste algo.

Te haz perdido de tantas cosas que me hubiera fascinado compartieras a mi lado, ¿recuerdas a Yurio? Pero qué tonto soy, claro que lo recuerdas, ese nombre nunca se borrará de nuestras mentes estemos donde estemos, pues fíjate que ahora ya tiene 21 añotes, está realmente guapo ya es un adulto en toda regla aunque en algunas cosas no deja de ser un niño de 15, entró a la universidad con una beca de patinaje para estudiar medicina, quién lo diría verdad? El gato roñoso muy guardado se tenía que quería ser doctor solo porque le robamos su diario entre Chris y yo lo pudimos leer, te acuerdas? Ese día me gritaste hasta que se te acabara la garganta. Yura sigue viviendo conmigo en el departamento, igual sigue patinando y es de los mejores ahora va por su siguiente oro olímpico pero en épocas de competencia le haces falta. Pareciera que fue ayer que se tenía como perro y gato ustedes y cuando se mudó con nosotros cambió todo, tanto que lloró como magdalena en nuestra boda y sufrió igual o más que yo cuando se enteró que te marcharías, como todos se negó a creerlo.

Pero no era eso lo que quería que sepas, sino que nuestro chico se va a casar con ese kazajo que desde Barcelona andaba tras suyo y claro que tuvo que pasar por sobre mí para poder salir con el gato, ahora ambos piensan en que a ti te hubiera encantado verlos en el altar, sin embargo les dije que de alguna forma algo extraña vas a estar ahí.

En cuanto a mí no hay mucho que debas saber, solo que si cada día me levanto abriendo los ojos y sabiendo no estás conmigo es porque tengo que ver por Yurio, su abuelo nos lo encargó mucho y no voy a hacer alguna burrada. Además no quiero que vuelva a sufrir perdiendo a otro ser querido, entre ambos nos sostenemos, el se asegura que coma mis tres veces al día y que recuerde respirar y yo veo que no se vuelva a derrumbar, desp8és de todo resultó ser un muchacho noble y tierno.

Si por mí fuera hace mucho me habría dejado morir, te necesito, me duele seguir cada día sin ti, sabiéndote lejos de mi alcance porque al destino se le ocurrió jugar a la ruleta rusa con los dos. Pero cuando pienso en darme un final de una maldita vez recuerdo que tengo un muchacho por quien debo seguir, pues, cuando te fuiste me pediste que lo cuidara, que cumpliera esa labor que tu ya no ibas a realizar y te lo juré mientras te daba un último beso que así lo haría.

De la noche a la mañana todo se fue a pique, luego de que ganaras tu primer Nacional en Rusia nos casamos, y como si de una pesadilla se tratase fuiste cruelmente golpeado por…por…por esa maldita enfermedad silenciosa que lega para destruirlo todo. ¿porqué a ti siendo tan bella persona? ¿porqué no a mí?, fue todo un año de luchar, de caer, de levantarte, no querías dejar de hacer tu vida, no querías dejar que el cáncer te venciera, no querías morir y ya hasta en elhospital te conocían como un guerrero, ni permitías que te cargase luego de las quimios, con una sonrisa débil afirmabas poder solo y nunca permitiste que te pobretearan ni que tuvieran lástima sobre tu persona. Realmente nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tu actitud.

No querías dejar la pista, fue una batalla perdida para Yakov y Lilia porque ni a patadas te sacaron del hielo, patinaste hasta donde tu cuerpo dijo basta lo cual fue casi por el final de tu camino, Yurio y los demás siempre estuvieron pendientes de ti cuando yo debía viajar, nunca estabas solo y hasta con mucho esfuerzo de tu parte pero lograste estar en Pyeongchang, apoyando a nuestro Yuratchka en sus primeros juegos olímpicos y lo vimos juntos coger su primer oro, quién diría ue ese sería tu último viaje porque dos días después de volver a casa…pasó lo inevitable, dos días después de compartir la gloria….te nos fuiste.

Por lo menos doy gracias que no sufriste puesto que partiste mientras dormías, hasta en eso algún santo de allá arriba dijo *suficiente, ya sufrió demasiado, dejaré que su partida sea indolora para todos* se cumplió tu deseo, nos comentaste que querías estar en casa tus últimos momentos no en un hospital, esa noche Maccachin no abandonó tu lecho y estuve eternamente agradecido con él por hacerte compañía. Lo triste es que no fui yo quien te encontrara sino Yurio, entraba a la mañana siguiente para decirte que lo acompañases a una entrevista que le harían por su oro pero ya no pudiste ser parte de esos momentos suyos. Como ya teníamos previsto todo lo referente al funeral esa misma mañana se realizó todo.

Estuvieron presentes todas y cada una de las personas que te conocieron, que te valoraron, a quienes les cambiaste la vida de alguna manera, tu familia y como siempre te dije yo les pagaría su viaje para que no te preocuparas, tus amigos de Japón, los que hiciste aquí en Rusia, y a lo largo de tus competencias, ese día hasta el cielo lloró tu partida, a lluvia s perdía entre las lágrimas que todos dejamos caer hasta estar secos por ti, porque realmente significaste tanto en la vida de los demás, para mí eras mi todo, mi razón, mi vida, mi luz y mi amor. Ese día regresar a casa fue peor que el entierro porque todo me recordaba a ti, solo pude recostarme en nuestra cama y llorar, llorar hasta dormirme soñando que nada de aquello era real, Yurio tuvo que quedarse en el departamento de Otabek porque le dio una crisis nerviosa solo poner un pie en nuestro hogar, no tuve corazón de retenerlo conmigo y le pedí a Beka que se lo llevara.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos nos hundimos en la depresión porque tuvimos a todos cerca, picotéandonos las costillas para no vencernos y diciéndonos que a ti no te habría gustado vernos tristes, tu querías que te recordáramos como Yuuri Katsuki el diamante para pulir que descubrí tras un video de internet, un chico residente en un pueblito casi olvidado que pasó a ser de los mejores del patinaje, reconocido por el mundo y que confiaba en si mismo. No como Yuuri Katsuki el pobre chico de 25 años que fue golpeado por el cáncer desgraciando su vida y su familia, que murió dejando tanto por terminar. No , tú no querías que te recordaran así.

Al recordarte como lo que eres, una estrella que brilló aquí y ahora brilla en el cielo, una sonrisa amarga se forma en mi rostro, mientras siento mis ojos aguarse pero antes de que comenzaran a caer sin permiso, una mano se posa en mi hombro, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién pertenecía, puesto que solo una persona me acompañaba año con año para la fecha que marcaba tu aniversario, era Yurio.

-vámonos Viktor- me dice en voz baja mientras se hinca a un lado de donde yo estoy aún sosteniendo ese ramo de lirios blancos que te vengo a dejar y aún no deposito. –a Yuuri no le hubiese gustado que llores cada que venimos a visitarle, aún en vida el se ponía triste si lo estábamos ¿recuerdas?- me dice poniendo una de esas sonrisas cálidas que muy rara vez demuestra, tu partida aún le pesa por ello estudia tan duramente no quiere que te sientas defraudado.

Veo que de su mochila saca algo, es una de sus medallas pero no es cualquier medalla es la más nueva que consiguió, cada que venimos trae todas las medallas que obtiene a lo largo del año y te las muestra como si de esa manera pudieras compartir sus logros, la pone delante de tu retrato y comienza a contarte de su más reciente competencia en Canadá,

-te lo perdiste katsudon, hubieras visto JJ acabó llorando luego de que descaradamente le restregué mi oro en su cara y él siendo de casa perdió olímpicamente porque se confió y besó el hielo como tres veces, y mas lloró porque apostamos 100 dólares a que me llevaba la presea y también le gané- dijo mientras reía esa anécdota nunca faltaba cuando se daba la oportunidad.. –aunque por un segundo creí que perdería porque tu amigo Minami dio mucha batalla, no hay duda que recibió consejos de uno de los mejores y me quedó claro que tu naciste para el hielo, el viejo hizo bien en largarse a Japón detrás de ti cuando vimos ese video- dijo con melancolía, comenzaba a recordar todo lo que seguramente pasó junto a Yuuri.

-aunque los años han pasado, me cuesta creer que ese cáncer del demonio te golpeara, tienes una jodida idea de las veces que me hiciste falta?, te largaste y nos dejaste al viejo y a mí aquí porqué no mejor nos llevaste contigo?- ahora sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, será todo lo adulto que se diga ser pero nadie quita que extraña demasiado a Yuuri, en muchos momentos nos hizo falta y Yurio quería compartir varios acontecimientos de su vida con nosotros juntos. –sin embargo, sé que donde estás es mil veces mejor que estar aquí encadenado a mil medicinas, como siempre esta medalla es para ti, que te sientas orgulloso, te prometí nunca defraudarte y dar todo en la pista y en la vida- una sonrisa de satisfacción sale de mis labios, como ha cambiado este chico y saber que tú contribuiste a ello, ahora guarda la presea y saca algo mas de su mochila, es una invitación en letras doradas.

-como ya te chismeó el viejo, en un mes me casaré y me enseñaste casi a punta de patadas que no se va a ningún sitio si no te invitan, pues bueno, vengo a invitarte a mi boda- dice mientras deposita la invitación a un costado de tu retrato. –aunque mi familia no necesita invitaciones pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo, espero puedas acompañarnos ese día- finaliza dejando junto a la invitación una rosa blanca. –te extraño mucho cerdín, mas te vale ser tú quien venga por nosotros cuando nuestro momento llegue, que yo no pienso irme de aquí si no es de tu mano- . ambos dejamos salir una risa suave ante esas palabras, ya conocía yo esa reacción lo hacía cuando tenía ganas de llorar y solo no se dejaba porque nunca le gustó ser visto llorar ante otros, y para espantar ese sentir decía o hacía algo para romper esa tención. Se levanta para dejarme paso y poder dejarte tus lirios, le doy un beso a tu fotografía, es una pequeña forma en la que pienso estás a mi lado, me levanto de mi sitio y me doy la media vuelta junto a Yura para irnos a casa, me duele irme pero no puedo seguir así año con año, solo me queda cumplir la promesa que me pediste antes de partir, aquella noche que te acostaste a dormir, supongo que presentías esa sería tu última noche por eso hablaste con los dos.

 ***Vitya quiero que prometas que aunque ya no esté en este plano contigo vas a seguir tu vida, vivirás, serás feliz, seguirás viendo por Yurio y me recordarás pero por lo bueno no por este último año. Siempre estaremos juntos te lo juro*.**

El reloj siguió su curso, el tiempo corrió sin piedad, ahora, a mis 73 años ya no soy la imagen joven que era en mis buenas épocas, mi cabello rubio platinado ahora es completamente gris y casi ya no hay rastros de él, ahora si Yurio puede decirme calvo todo lo que quiera, mi rostro joven ahora fue reemplazado por uno lleno de arrugas, mi cuerpo esbelto ahora es mas rechoncho por la edad, pero lo que no ha cambiado en mi es mi sonrisa al recordarte.

Era una noche fría en Rusia como siempre han sido, pero no lo sentía, para mí era cálida, 14 de febrero y junto a mi mesita de noche tengo tu fotografía, una donde estás en toda la flor de la vida, la tomo entre mis pálidas manos y te deseo un feliz san Valentín como cada año lo hice. No fui capaz de amar a otra persona, intenté pero no hubo resultados, mi corazón era tuyo y lo llevaste contigo.

La regreso a su lugar y me meto bajo las sábanas para dormir, sin embargo esta noche era distinta, sentía un gran sueño llenarme, un sueño tranquilo y lleno de paz del cual no quiero despertar nunca. Me duermo y siento ser transportado a un lugar lleno de luz, comienzo a caminar en ese lugar y observo como entre toda esa luz apareces ante mis ojos, te ves joven, guapo como siempre fuiste, tu mirada refleja paz y caigo en cuenta que donde estabas, no había dolor alguno.

Te aproximas a donde estoy, si es un sueño no quiero que e saquen del mismo, en tu rostro hay una gran sonrisa, ¿igual te alegras de verme? Me pregunto.

-Vitya feliz san Valentín, cada año recibí tus felicitaciones y el detalle de los lirios me fascinaba- me hablas con ese tono tan dulce tuyo. –finalmente es la hora, te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos solo que me tardé un poco en cumplirla, tenía que dejarte acabar todo lo que tuvieras que hacer y que vivieras todo lo que quisieras vivir- sonreíste nuevamente, estiras tu mano y no dudo en tomarla. –pero ya estoy aquí y ahora si podremos estar juntos, desde donde estemos y seguiremos brillando como dos estrellas mayores, vamos amor, ha sido mucho tiempo lejos de ti-

Comenzamos a caminar a donde la luz es más potente y mi apariencia va cambiando, ya no tengo mas ese físico de vejez sino que volví a verme joven como cuando tenía 29 años y mi Yuuri se veía en sus 25 años, justo esos años teníamos cuando la vida nos separó.

La luz aquella va llenando mi ser, me siento sobrecogido por tanta paz, harmonía y tranquilidad, sentimientos que me fueron inundando hasta su totalidad cuando cruzamos un umbral, no necesité ser tan listo para saber que ahí se marcaba el final para í en el mundo terrenal y mi comienzo en la vida eterna. Desde lo que yo supuse sería nuestro cielo ahora sí nadie nunca nos iba a separar, desde ahí arriba seguiríamos cuidando de nuestro Yuratchka y cuando sea su momento ambos iríamos a buscarle para que estemos nuevamente los tres juntos.

Ese día 14 de febrero Viktor Nikiforov había fallecido sin dolor alguno en su cama mientras dormía y se reunía finalmente con el amor de su vida, con su inspiración, con su Yuuri.

FIN:

 **T.T no me maten por hacerle tal cosa a Yuuri no pude resistirme T.T**

 **Ojalá sa de su agrado!**

Hasta el siguiente!


End file.
